


Really Loki should know better

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki misuses Darcy's shampoo, let's see how she handles it. Prompt word giving to me on tumblr by rhonilake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Loki should know better

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta please proceed with caution.

Let it be known that Darcy Lewis was not going to tolerate her boyfriend, God of mischief Loki Odinson, take her very expensive shampoo to clean his ridiculously long helmet.

Oh no, that bottle was six dollars and it wouldn’t last her more than two weeks. She thought the rewards were good though, her hair was so silky and smooth and so she didn’t complain about the price and really Loki shouldn’t either he loved her long silky and smooth hair.

Really though the last thing she needed after coming back from Jane’s lab to make sure the scientist was eating something besides stale coffee was to find her boyfriend, in the living room floor of all places, scrubbing away with a toothbrush at his golden helmet. What make her heart almost stop though was the almost empty bottle of her shampoo that she had bought yesterday.

“What in the fuck?!” Her eyes jump from the wet spot on her floor, to the almost empty bottle of her (did she mention expensive?) shampoo, to Loki who was soaked in his simple white t shirt and pajama bottoms. Any other day her legs would’ve buckle at the sight of Loki soaking wet but not today.

Loki barely gave her a glance before he went right back to his helmet.

“Ah I see you are home. How was work?” His nonchalance just made Darcy even more furious.

Before she could go and grab his helmet to beat him to a bloody pulp with it, she detour to the kitchen and roughly grabbed the first water bottle she saw in the fridge. Taking a couple deep breaths and headed back to the living room.

“Loki?” She stood as close as she could without touching the wet spot he had created on the floor.

“Yes Darling?” Oblivious, he just kept scrubbing away.

“I have a question, if you are a being of magic who can create things out of nothing and change clothes by mere thought….why oh why are you cleaning your helmet with a toothbrush and most importantly my shampoo?” The cold tone in her voice was suppose to stop him, well, cold but Loki just kept scrubbing.

“Simple, cleaning my helmet is a ritual, the helmet is to be respected and making sure it is gleaming at all times is the uttermost sign of respect. I searched for the most suitable cleaning product in the house, your shampoo was the best option.”His tone: an adult to a child.

Without stopping to think Darcy headed to the bathroom grabbed Loki’s bottle of shampoo, which was imported from Asgard and Darcy gathered made specially for Loki, and proceeded to the living room. Standing in from of Loki for a few seconds, she cleared her throat and when he noticed her standing there with a bottle of his shampoo, he froze.

He gave her a look and she gave him a look.

“Promise me you won’t use my shampoo to clean your helmet again or this very special bottle of yours is going down the drain.”

Loki nodded, rage in his eyes. Darcy merely rolled her eyes at him and went back to the bathroom where stopping at the sink she proceeded to drain the bottle of Loki’s shampoo anyway.

The cry of anguish from the living room merely made her drain the bottle faster.

“DARCY NO! THINK ABOUT MY HAIR!”


End file.
